Document: History of Peurotsiil
The content of this document was written by Gybron, former Cesher of Mandor. This document is a first-hand account of the history of Peurotsiil, and is biased and partially fictionalized. The original document is here. The First Age In the year 560BN, twelve people discovered an unknown land, that got named as "Peurotsiil ". Ufantrul, Graasfrid, Lipponder, Botwool, Hargler, Fortix, Iindenhar, Lamenstrul, Finlam, Kookondir, Ymrenshing, and Lynrus. These twelve people we're living in peace, rising their population to over 1400. But one night, in the year 23AN, one of the founders followers, Odrenhus Jarosdun, who was the emperor, lost his left arm in a battle against barbarians. The leader was weak, and there born six factions, trying to do a revolution. The land divided in to six empires. Mandorian, Jardian, Hirsdenian, Slongarian, Arganian, and Wyngerian empire. Mandoria and Argania fought together against the empires. Hirsdenian Empire fell first in the war, in only 14 years, and Jardian Empire got their lands, and a straight way to southern part of Mandoria. The Second Age The age two begun 39AN, when Wyngerian, and Jardian Empire allied together. With the Alliance, Jardia got good way to hit Slongaria, and Wyngeria got a powerful army from the south. They tought it would save them. Jardia tried to attack Slongaria, but Argania and Mandoria knew, they would need Slongaria in the war. So they defended it. Jard's we're pushed back, and in the same moment, civilian life of Mandoria went good. Population was rising, everybody had food and water. But the Jardian army was rising, and their longboats sailed in the every corner of Pomynol ocean. The siege between Slongaria and Wyngeria lasted for 4 years, but finally, Jards we're focusing too much in the ocean, and Slongaria got in. Wyngeria was defeated in the year 50AN. Jardia and Mandoria dealed an ceasefire, but everybody knew, that it was done only because of rising the armies mightier. The Third Age Age III: After the long ceasefire, that last untill year 201AN, broke, when Jards assaulted Arganian military camp. Allies of Argania, with 13,000 men in total, was fighting against 31,000 man army. But Slongarians knew the potential of nature. They broke inside Jardian borders, and striked from the behind, while Mandorians and Arganians attacked from the front. But the strong navy of Jardia captured coast cities. The chance of victory for Slongaria, Argania, and Mandoria was very rare. 20 years after fighting, in 221AN, Jardia held 70% of the land, and 85% of soldiers we're lost from the three empires. But the red-banner holding Jards did a great mistake. Citadel Enf Gytoch in the north, that was captured from Mandoria one year earlier, was almost defendless. Capturing in didnt take longer than one hour. But Enf Gytoch had, and has, many strategic possibilities. With the lead of Gyberon Stainhawk, the three empires gained their lands back in 28 years. He fought against Jards 'till his peaceful death. After that, all the empires declared peace in the year 253AN The Fourth Age Fourth age, time of peace, was time for trading and growth. Mandoria was the leading empire. Jards stayed inside their borders, and promised to not grow an army, huger than 10,000. But in the age four, Slongaria started to do some unofficial help for Jardia. They sent materials, and growth army to size of 7,000, and sent it to Jardia. Argania and Mandoria decided to stop diplomatic relationships with Slongaria, and that made them mad. Their leader of that time "Leepenhurs Kiglinorg", commented: "There might attack an army from the old country, "Rostengrof", and that would not be resisted, if south was not protected well." After long empire-meeting, Slongaria decided to not be ally of Jardia. If they would ally them, the war would just continue. The Age IV lasted to year 979AN, when a huge disastear killed 65% of people in Peurotsiil. The Fifth Age The fifth age, the war of the clans. Every region of every empire formed a clan to defend them besides the guards in the beginning of age V. But unfortunately, the leaders of clans begun to fight about the glory of their empires. It didnt take long, untill the clans of Mandoria and Jardia started fighting each other. The war was in the beginning very calm and organized. But when the Empire guards joined the war, it begun more massive. There was Mandorians in every region of Jardia, and Jards in every region of Mandoria, trying to capture forts and cities. Argania and Slongaria did not accept this, and started to defend the cities, but not attacking. Thats why the war had no progress. Weak attack against strong defence = Fail. When they kept fighting each other, the civilians of Mandoria made their life more organized. The first council was formed, schools we're built, forts became more effective. The war between the clans is still running. Category:Histories Category:Forum Document